


【带卡】驯

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: 简介:四战后旗木卡卡西变成了宇智波带土的奴隶。一个可能在阅读过程中引起不适的调教文提醒：是属于纯粹为了发泄个人醒脾的产物，不存在纸片人人权这种东西。雷点多的最好现在就退出去别为难自己。反正我是怎么高兴怎么写，如果让你感觉不适……我也不会管的我是个变态我先说了，后期可能会出现 野外露出滴蜡穿环拳椒排泄控制身体改造 等等等等 包括但绝对不限于以上的、为满足本人各种醒脾的邪恶内容。意思是希望看到这里的人赶紧跑。还是那句话，我是个变态我也没办法~
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

（虽然前面逼逼很多但开头这段其实非常。。。不怎么黄。。。提前预警是希望接受度低的不中途踩雷，l&p）  
【一】

我，旗木卡卡西，承诺成为宇智波带土的终生性奴隶，将宇智波带土视为唯一的主人；  
我承诺从今日开始放弃一切权利；  
我承诺将无条件服从主人的全部命令；  
我承诺将会尽最大努力接受主人的调教；  
我承诺将向主人献上所有忠诚。  
……  
我已阅读并理解以上全部内容，同意接受此契约，并同意在成立契约后绝不反悔，如有违约，自愿接受主人的一切惩罚。  
签名：

**************************

宇智波带土正在涂指甲油。  
十个手指都涂成了和脚趾一样的蓝紫色，他等了一会儿，看到对面脸色僵硬的银发忍者仍旧没有开口的意思，便接着开始上第二层。  
他平时很少往手指涂指甲油，毕竟一直戴着手套也看不到。但今天不同，他的心情很好，因此连这种算得上浪费时间的小事也做的津津有味。  
第二层指甲油也在慢慢变干，其实算上底油已经是第三层了，说明已经过去了一段不算短的时间，对面的银发男人像稻草人似的——跟他的名字一样——呆在那里，眼睛死死地盯着面前那张纸，就像会沉默到地老天荒。  
不过带土并不着急。时间多的是，这么耗下去对他来说没有任何坏处。  
被完全击溃后的忍者联军只能递交关于停战的协议书，或者说请求书更为合适——双方都心知肚明，带土大获全胜，忍者联军已经毫无还手之力，唯一能做的就是乞求带土可以仁慈一些饶过他们的性命，为了表示诚意，也为了让带土顾念旧情，他们派来递交停战协议书的是与带土旧时相识的旗木卡卡西。  
整个忍界的期望都压在卡卡西身上，因此无论如何，带土都确信卡卡西最终必然屈服。  
毕竟这个男人，这个软弱而可耻的男人，是对木叶忠心耿耿的一条狗。  
不过——带土吹了吹快干的指甲油，漫不经心看了一眼仍旧在挣扎中的卡卡西——很快，这条狗的主人就会变成自己了。

“只要我签了这个契约，你就会同意接受停战的协议吗？”  
果然，最终沉不住气开口的人是卡卡西。  
带土挑了挑眉，但视线依旧留在自己的手指上：“可能，或许会吧。”  
“带土！”卡卡西有些急躁地咬着嘴唇，“我需要你给我一个肯定的回答。”面前的契约上每一个字都让他如坐针毡，只有不停地在心里想着自己来到这里的任务才能克制住逃离的冲动。  
带土这时候才终于看了他一眼，讽刺不加掩饰地留在眼底：“你有什么资格要求我？”  
卡卡西一滞，不甘地说：“可我如果带着这样的回复回去，联盟不会满意——”  
“是谁告诉你，签了这个契约后你还有机会回去的？”带土打断了他。  
话语里的意味令人不寒而栗，卡卡西努力压下自己的颤抖，这本不是什么难事，作为木叶的精英上忍他本不是那么容易就会被震慑的人物，但面对带土总让他不由自主感觉到畏惧羞惭交织的复杂情绪。  
“带土。”最后他放软了声音，寄希望于用或许还残留在对方心里的一丝旧情，“你到底想要什么？费了这么大力气，难道就真的只是为了向我复仇吗？不管你想要什么，我们都可以坐下来好好谈，请不要再拿这种契约羞辱我了。”  
然而对方漠然地看着他，丝毫没有被打动：“说完了吗？那就快点决定吧，契约书，签还是不签？”  
“还有别的方——”  
“签，还是不签？”  
卡卡西抿紧了嘴唇：“如果我签了，你会怎么做？”  
“当然是把你调教成一条好狗。”  
“我是说，”卡卡西努力忽略掉对方侮辱性的言辞，“对联盟，你会怎么做？”  
“让我们把话彻底说开吧。”带土锐利的眼神在卡卡西脸上定住，“卡卡西，如果你能让我高兴，或许，只是或许我会放过他们，但如果你不签——忍者，从明天开始就不会存在于这个世界，而你，依旧会变成我的狗，就算你死了，秽土转生也不是什么难事。”  
对方的强硬让卡卡西心生绝望。面对绝对强大的力量，任何谈判交涉都毫无作用，十几年的时间过去，终究还是把他和面前曾经的同伴变成了无法并肩的陌路人。  
他低下头，不愿在带土面前露出这副无力的神情，自欺欺人地闭上了眼睛：“我答应你。”

在契约上写下了名字后，卡卡西还有些不真实的恍惚感。  
就在刚刚，他亲手签下这份协议，放弃了所有权利，自愿作为他人的玩物活下去——不管怎么想都无法想象未来会是怎样的可怕，但只要村子里的人们能够平安，自己会怎样也无所谓了。  
这份眷念很快被破坏了，带土铁钳一样的手捏住了卡卡西的下巴，逼迫他抬头：“既然签了字，就要按照契约行事。”  
卡卡西垂下眼睛表示默认，然而不轻不重的一巴掌猛地扇在脸上打得他侧过头去。  
“不管什么时候，对主人的话都必须回答，这是第一个规矩，明白了吗？”那只手用力把卡卡西的脸扭了回来。  
卡卡西动弹不得，看着带土的眼睛，说：“明白了。主人。”

“把衣服脱了。”带土很快发出了第一个指令。  
卡卡西努力摆出顺从的姿态：“是，主人。”  
手指捏住拉链往下拉，之前在战斗中被血浸透的绿色马甲已经起不到什么保护作用，但拉链被拉开彻底敞开时卡卡西还是感觉到一丝不安。卸掉了厚重的马甲，里面是单薄的内搭，卡卡西拽着内搭下摆从头顶脱掉，但出于不想那么快就让身体完全暴露的心思，他放慢了速度，试图拖长这个过程。  
抬起胳膊将衣服从头顶拉过时，视线被衣物遮住，下一秒卡卡西感觉到手指捏住了他的乳头。  
“唔——”他情不自禁地瑟缩了一下，虽然是男人，但被触碰乳头亵玩的感觉一样鲜明，从未感受过的知觉令卡卡西向后退去，然而带土马上说：“不许动。”  
后退的动作停住了，良久，闷闷的回答从衣服里传出来：“是，主人。”  
维持着这个脱了一半衣服的姿势，卡卡西有些不安地接受着来自带土手指的检阅。并没有多少情色意味，就好像只是在检查货物是否完好、成色如何——这种没有感情的摆弄让卡卡西无所适从，但在手指拨弄下，他能感觉到自己的乳头迅速变硬了。带土似乎发出了一声意味不明的笑，卡卡西不确定到底是不是自己的错觉，但他依旧感受到了羞耻。  
直到两边的乳头都被捏揉到胀大挺立，带土的手才离开卡卡西的身体，和只被玩弄乳头就满脸通红的卡卡西相比，带土的声音一如既往的稳定、不带温度：“继续。”  
“是，主人。”  
——只要这样服从带土的每一个指令就可以了，其他的个人想法无足轻重、也不该出现，忍者只需要不择手段完成任务。卡卡西深呼吸三次，把遮住眼睛的内搭完全脱了下来。  
上半身一丝不挂地出现在带土面前，卡卡西克制住了想要遮挡的动作。他本身并没有那么敏感，但带土眼中蕴含的某些欲望让他感觉到危险，紧绷的神经带来的是身体的颤抖。  
他停了一会儿，意识到带土并没有喊停——把手伸向下半身的裤子需要的勇气要比脱去上衣更多，拖拖拉拉的动作很快让带土不满地皱起眉。想到带土对于停战模棱两可的回应，卡卡西咬了咬牙，鼓起勇气用最快的速度脱掉了下身的衣物。  
现在他彻底赤裸地站在房间正中央了，来自带土的视线在同为男性的身体上扫视过去，眼底意味不明，态度暧昧含混。  
卡卡西僵硬地站着，他不愿和带土对视，也不愿从带土眼中看到任何对自己这具身体或褒或贬的情绪评价。这件事本来就荒唐极了——卡卡西自认为是个生理和心理都十分健全且正常的男人，从未想过带土会对自己产生这方面的兴趣，不论是为了羞辱还是什么，都不必如此。但也许其实带土是对的——这样的方法对自己的确是最过分的惩罚。  
“卡卡西。”胡思乱想中带土冰冷的声音让卡卡西回过神，“你记住，从现在开始没有我的命令，不允许穿上衣服，当然，你也不会有机会再得到衣服了。你的身体——也包括你的想法，都必须完完全全服从我的意志，明白了吗？”  
心情复杂，但绝望大抵占据了最多的部分，卡卡西用微弱的声音说：“是，主人。”  
“很好，现在走到我面前。”带土颌首。  
短时间里被身份上巨大的转变和一连串超出接受范围的冲击震惊到心神恍惚，一贯身手灵活的银发上忍迈出的脚步也虚浮起来，赤足向带土走去时居然被地上的衣服绊了一下，猛地向前栽过去。  
——然而迎接他的是前一秒还站在远处的男人结实的胸膛。  
“给我站稳一点，卡卡西，”耳边灼热的吐息令赤裸的身体难以控制地战栗起来，声音里蕴含着轻易就能体会到的危险，然而被坚实有力的双臂紧紧抱拥住的——说出来连卡卡西自己都难以置信的——安心感又确确实实盘桓在心头，直到带土略带嘶哑的声音如恋人低语般拂过。  
“——调教，才只是刚刚开始。”  
怀里的身体不易察觉地微颤了一下，然后带土听到卡卡西低声回答。  
“是，主人。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

如果调教只意味着这个程度的羞辱，那么还不算无法忍受。  
这个念头在卡卡西脑海里停留了一会儿，然后带土松开了按在他腰间的手，声音微微压低了：“跪下。”  
卡卡西只迟疑了一秒钟：“是，主人。”  
他按照带土说的做了，温顺地跪在带土面前，现在这个高度正好让他和带土胯间鼓鼓囊囊的部位齐平，莫名的压迫感让他不自觉往后倾了一点，只是极轻微的一个角度，带土却马上发觉了，没有说什么，直接抓住他的头发往自己胯下按，直到卡卡西的鼻子嘴巴被隔着裤子紧压在自己阴茎上，连呼吸都开始不畅。  
语言、动作，通通都是让猎物臣服的武器。带土直白地宣告了对卡卡西的控制权，但发觉卡卡西已经明白了这一点后，他就很快松开了手，听着卡卡西恢复呼吸后断续的咳嗽。  
“我之前没有调教过性奴，”卡卡西听到带土小声说，“你是第一个。”  
卡卡西不知道这个时候该说什么。  
面对陈述句，用“是，主人”来回应似乎有些不合适，但回答“我很荣幸”的话……卡卡西自认为还没有那么下贱。  
他迟疑的时间有点久，几乎开始准备等待带土落在他脸上的巴掌了。好在这一次带土没有注意到他的沉默，接着刚刚的话说：“……意思是我也没有什么经验，该怎么做才能调教好你，我也不太清楚。”  
他的声音里带了点苦恼的意味：“所以我打算随意按自己的想法来了——卡卡西，虽然我会尽量注意，但你最好还是祈祷一下我不会把你玩坏。”  
卡卡西觉得自己的汗毛都快竖起来了，但带土还是不紧不慢地，开始一下下抚摸他的头顶：“那么，我们就开始了。”

说完这句话，带土思考了一会儿，然后他下了决心，将半勃的阴茎从胯间掏了出来，拍在卡卡西脸上。  
之前隔着裤子只是若隐若现的腥膻味现在浓郁地环绕在卡卡西鼻间，有生以来第一次在如此近的距离下面对同性的生殖器官，对卡卡西来说无疑是巨大的精神冲击。他下意识扭过头，带土仿佛早就预料到这个反应，飞快而强硬地又把他的头转了过来，要他直面那根可怖的性器。  
卡卡西不安地眨着眼，而下一刻，带土握着那根紫红的阴茎，像是在开一个恶意的玩笑，将龟头抵在卡卡西下唇上，渗出来的一点前液把干燥的嘴唇打湿了。  
带土保持着这个姿势没有再动弹，卡卡西茫然地等待了一会儿，随即他意识到，带土大概在试探他到底要过多久才能领会到这个动作里蕴含着的指示。  
好吧。卡卡西深深地呼吸，鼓起勇气张开嘴——  
那根性器避开了张开的嘴巴，在带土的控制下划到了他的脸颊上。  
卡卡西楞了一秒，带土已经毫不留情地发出了嘲笑：“自作聪明。”  
带土有些得意地用性器轻轻拍打卡卡西的脸颊，那里因为还张着嘴而微微凹陷，被性器抽打得泛起点红。  
卡卡西的脸开始发烫。他有些呼吸不过来，嗓子里一阵阵发紧，误解了对方的意思主动去含男人的阴茎这个事实让他感到无比羞耻，毫不夸张地说，要比之前所有在带土命令下被迫做出的行为加在一起更为羞耻。  
带土没有继续嘲笑他。新的游戏吸引走了带土的注意力，他握着自己的性器就像是握着画笔一样，耐心地将顶端渗出的前液一点点涂抹在卡卡西脸上。先是唇角的小痣，接着是挺翘的鼻尖，再接着，是那道横亘了左眼，在周围白皙肌肤衬托下发粉的疤痕。  
腥膻的阴茎在那处蹭来蹭去，卡卡西忍不住闭上了眼睛，感觉到自己的睫毛也在带土的摆弄下不停地被弯折。他从呼吸困难中逐渐恢复过来，此刻却恨不得再回到刚刚因缺氧而无法思考的境地。  
这道疤，唯独这道疤……带土不该这样侮辱他的。  
喉结上下滚动着，最终卡卡西还是紧紧地闭上了嘴，什么也没有说。

显然带土并不能体会到卡卡西此刻的心情，终于玩得尽兴后他才又把阴茎挪到卡卡西嘴边：“张嘴。”他简单地说。  
这次是带土的明确指示了。  
卡卡西张开嘴巴，将那根看起来粗得吓人的性器含进嘴里。他原本打算一点点尝试，带土却不打算让他循序渐进地进步，看着卡卡西越皱越紧的眉毛没了耐心，索性压着他的后脑勺一口气挺了进去。  
被填满整个口腔的感受一点也不好受，卡卡西最先感觉到的是眼角的凉意——生理性的泪水一连串落了下来，这让他开始恼怒自己的软弱，但想要停止又无法做到，只能蹙着眉露出更加难过的神情。  
这反而刺激了带土，他手上用力，原本已经整根没入的性器又往前顶了顶，卡卡西的咽喉被完全顶开了，原本垂在身边的手无意识地推着带土的身体，呜呜地叫着试图为自己争取一点喘息的空间。  
“不许反抗。”带土低喘着说。带土确信卡卡西听到了这句话，但人在无法呼吸的时候是没有办法克服身体的自然反应的，因此他依旧抵着带土想要后撤。  
于是带土有了惩罚这个不听话的性奴的理由。  
带土开始小幅度送腰抽插。卡卡西虽然被剥夺了除回应自己的命令外说话的权力，但那张嘴巴还是可以拿来让他享受的——尽管曾经想象过，但他实际上还没有真正操过卡卡西的后面，那里对他来说是把卡卡西从头到尾玩透了之后的大餐，而在那之前，这张湿热狭小的嘴巴就已足够让他舒舒服服了。  
卡卡西的嘴巴现在已经被带土勃起的性器撑满了，原本淡红的嘴唇因为撑开了而失去血色，每一根唇纹都鲜明可见，而看不到的内部是带土在幻想中也没有想到过的温暖、柔软，敏感的柱身能够感知到卡卡西嘴里舌头与腔壁的每一次细微颤抖，喉咙里随着呼吸而一收一缩，青涩却富有天赋地挤压着带土的顶端。  
嘴巴长时间被撑开，酸胀开始侵袭他的腮颊。逐渐适应了缺氧后，卡卡西又陷入了另外一种煎熬。他嘴角流着带土抽插时带出来的津液，像条兴奋过度无法控制口水滴落的狗一样，这个念头让他无地自容，忍不住又哼哼着抗拒。  
带土小腹一阵痉挛，原本小幅度的操干逐渐变得急切，最后，他紧攥着卡卡西的银发射在了他嘴里，却没有抽出阴茎，直到卡卡西在剧烈咳嗽、几乎翻起白眼的痛苦中将他射出的精液全都咽了下去。  
卡卡西终于能够平稳喘息而不是一呼吸就咳嗽后，带土已经整理好了自己——和浑身汗水满脸泪痕，嘴角还沾满口水的卡卡西相比，他简直体面得过分。  
“记住这个感觉吧，”带土蹲下来，和卡卡西面对面对视，“我敢说这会是你未来几天里最幸福的时刻了。”


End file.
